Dr. Mario
Dr. Mario is the persona Mario takes in the Dr. Mario series. Under this identity, Mario dons a white lab coat, a head mirror, and a stethoscope around his neck. In the games, Dr. Mario works at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital, using his special Megavitamins to destroy Viruses contained in glass jars. Four of these Megavitamins must be aligned with another Virus to defeat it, and clearing all the Viruses in the jar will clear the level. Several other doctor personas of Mario series characters have appeared throughout the Dr. Mario series, such as Dr. Luigi, Dr. Peach, and Dr. Bowser. Outside of the Dr. Mario series, Dr. Mario has also appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series, usually as a clone of Mario. He has many of the same moves as Mario, but has higher attack power and KO potential in exchange for slower mobility and a weaker recovery. Dr. Mario can also throw Megavitamins instead of Fireballs, and uses electricity-based attacks rather than fire-based attacks. Appearances Super Mario MHL Dr. Mario appears in Super Mario MHL. His special move is Megavitamin Toss where many viruses will come out and Dr. Mario can toss Megavitamins at them and the players. New Super Mario Galaxy 3D Dr. Mario appears once again in New Super Mario Galaxy 3D, but this time as a power-up. He can shoot powerful Megavitamins which can kill enemies and break Brick Blocks. However, it is only for a short amount of time. The item used is the Vitamin Flower. Dr. Mario: Flu Season Dr. Mario appears in Dr. Mario: Flu Season as the main protagonist. He specializes in red pills and defeating the Flu virus. Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains Dr.Mario appears as an unlockable alternate costume for Mario in Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains. If Mario completes his Doctor Cup or scans the Dr.Mario Amiibo the costume will be unlocked and you will be able to use it in almost every mode. Invincible Tanooki Dr. Mario also appears for the first time. If Mario uses his Special Shot while the Dr. Mario Costume is in use the Invincible Tanooki outfit will have Dr. Mario’s head piece. ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Dr. Mario, alongside the other veterans, returns in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a playable fighter. Interestingly, since Mario's moveset has changed significantly, meaning that Dr. Mario is now a wholly unique fighter. Because he still has the same moveset, he can be seen as a way of retaining Mario's old moveset in past Smash games. He has been buffed significantly in that he has Mario's speed and recovery from previous games, while also retaining his signature power. This improves his abilities as a fighter by several magnitudes, making him a much better character overall. Dr. Mario also plays a major role in the game's story mode, Labyrinth of Ancients. He is one of the 12 "Chosen Ones" rescued by Denka when the World of Trophies is attacked and all the Smashers are trapped in the Labyrinth of Ancients. He and the others work together to rescue everyone within the labyrinth and put a stop to this new threat. ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix Dr. Mario appears as an alternate costume for Mario in ''Mario Kart: Infinity Remix, unlocked after winning a gold trophy on any engine class as Mario. ''TPXZF1997's Super Smash Bros. Dr.Mario appears as an alternate costume for Mario. amiibo Gallery NSMB2 Dr Mario.png|''New Super Mario Galaxy 3D'' by DrMario and NursePeach.png 640px-Dr._Mario_by_shy_Guy_Yellow.png drmario.png|by Smasher.png UjHQGec.png dr_mario_render_by_thewegeemaster-d800ptl.png dr_mario_render_by_assassannerr-d8czco2.png Tumblr o0vgrcyxva1svd4e4o1 540.png DrMarioSSBC.png Dr. Mario Artwork 1.png 5.1.Dr. Mario Standing.png 5.2.Dr. Mario walking.png 5.3.Dr. Mario throwing pills.png 5.4.Dr. Mario and his Super Sheet.png 5.5.Dr. Mario holding his Super Sheet.png 5.6.Dr. Mario jumping.png 5.7.Dr. Mario showing a pill.png 5.8.Dr. Mario patting his shoulder.png 0.1.Dr. Mario using Lightning.png 0.2.Dr. Mario creating Lightning.png 0.3.Dr. Mario holding a Giant Vitamin.png 0.4.Dr. Mario using Dr. Tornado.png 0.5.Dr. Mario Posing.png 0.6.Dr. Mario stomping.png 33E74617-1D2A-4CB5-985C-E4B795B7AE73.png|Dr. Mario’s Mario Tennis: Heroes Vs Villains Icon DrMarioRenderWorld.png|Dr. Mario alongside Dr. Toad }} See also *Mario *Paper Mario *Baby Mario }} Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Doctors Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Dr. Mario (series) Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Mario Family Category:Alternate Costumes